


#39 - Smile

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [39]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: smile, Hakkai.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: smile, Hakkai. No beta.

When Hakkai started going to town with Gojyo, he realized that his savior had many smiles. Gojyo offered hearty grins to other young men, gently roguish smiles to older women, predatory smirks to his card-playing opponents, and sweet leers to young ladies. Hakkai admired this skill: although Gojyo's manners were not polished, he drew positive reactions from those with whom he shared his smiles.

After watching for several weeks, Hakkai realized that Gojyo had a different smile for his roommate. It was softer, less practiced, and it seemed to be Hakkai's alone.

Oh, how he came to cherish that smile.


End file.
